Naruto of the Bloody Chains
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: These chains, they are a gift. I was given this power at birth by my mother. It keeps me safe in this cruel world. The world of the shinobi, now I use this power to defeat those standing in my way. And I won't show mercy to those who cross me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again audience, I bring to you a new fanfiction. I got this idea playing as Scorpion in Mkx. I think people have done fanfictions similar to this.**

 **Anyways, Naruto will be Gaara like, but not as insane as him. He will control chakra chains like how Gaara controls his sand Incase you all are wondering, if Gaara's mother can infuse her chakra with sand to make living sand, I'm gonna do the same with chakra chains.**

 **It will be a single pair at first, but then will be a harem. Harem: Ino, Fem Lee and Fem Gaara. If you all want someone else in it, PM me. Anyways, I hope you all like this fanfiction.**

 **Summary:These chains, they are a gift. I was given this power at birth by my mother. It keeps me safe in this cruel world. The world of the shinobi, now I use this power to defeat those standing in my way. And I won't show mercy to those who cross me.**

 **Naruto of the Bloody Chains**

 **Chapter 1- Motherly Love**

"N-Naru-chan." Said a dying Kushina as she held her newborn son. "D-Don't cry. Your mother will always be there for you." Kushina said as she kissed the top of his head. "Even if I'm not there, I will still be there for you." Kushina said as she mended her chakra with Naruto.

"Hokage-sama!" A shinobi of Konohagakure yelled as a group of shinobi yelled as they entered the clearing. "Minato, Kushina!" Hiruzen yelled as he checked the Yondaime Hokage and his wife.

"H-Hiruzen, please take care… of our son. Uzumaki Naruto." Kushina said as she took her final breath, and passed from the world of the living; with her newborn son in her arms.

~X~

"CALM DOWN!" Hiruzen yelled to the civilian and shinobi council as he laid Naruto on his desk. "Hiruzen, why do you have a baby in here?" Danzo asked as his lone eye gazed over the newborn.

"Just an hour ago, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Gave their lives to seal the **Kyūbi no Yōko** inside their own son, Uzumaki Naruto." Hiruzen said as he prepared to defend Naruto if needed.

"KILL IT!"

"DEMON!"

"MONSTER!"

"TURN IT TO A WEAPON!" **(You all know who yelled that.)**

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" **(Couldn't help myself)**

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen yelled as the Civilian and Shinobi Council yelled in anger. Actually 90% of the Civilians yelled and so did 10% of the Shinobi. "DIE!" A random shinobi yelled as he had a kunai in his hand and the ones hating Naruto cheered on.

Before the shinobi got ten feet to Naruto, a flurry of chains charged at him and wrapped itself around his throat. "W-What is this!?" The shinobi yelled as the chains began to rapidly tighten around his neck.

In less than a second, the shinobi's head was separated from his body. The civilians looked green and some passed out. While the shinobi were fascinated by the chains, none more than a certain war hawk.

'Interesting…" Danzo thought as the chains flew to Naruto and surrounded the newborn.

~ **Timeskip- Age Five, First Year of the Academy** ~

"Alright, Naruto-kun. It's your first day of the Shinobi Academy." Said as beautiful female chunin said as she held the hand of a five year old Naruto. **(Naruto is wearing what Jio Freed wore in the beginning of O-Part Hunter but without the scarf)**

The chunin stands at 5'3" and she has brown hair that reaches. Her skin is rather pale and she has dull blue eyes. This is Miku. "I know Miku-nee." Naruto said as he held a bento in his right hand. "Now, I want you to be careful with those chains of yours." Miku said as they walked through the gates of the academy.

It was hard for Naruto as he tried to ignore what he was hearing from the people around him. After checking which class Naruto was in, Miku let him go as he walked to his class.

After walking into the classroom, Naruto sat in the back corner of the class. It was about ten minutes before all the students walked into the classroom. He didn't really pay attention to anyone.

"Hello, I am your instructor Umino Iruka. I will be your instructor until you become a shinobi/kunoichi." Iruka said as the students slightly ignored him.

~X~

A few hours later, it was time for lunch for the academy. Naruto didn't bother to be around his fellow students and just stayed in a tree to eat his bento. "Wow, the academy is pretty big." Said as platinum blonde haired girl said as she sat under Naruto's tree.

Naruto looked below him and just shrugged as he continued to eat his food. Unknowing to him, a **Chakra Chain** formed and pushed him off the tree. "Woah!" Naruto yelled as he fell from the tree and a separate chain wrapped around his foot and around the tree branch he was on.

"You scared me!" She shouted as she jumped up and looked up at the hanging boy. "Sorry." Naruto said as the chain disappeared and he fell to the floor with a thud. "Are you ok?" She asked as the blonde picked himself up.

"Yeah." Naruto replied as he dusted his clothes off. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself as he put his hand out. "Yamanaka Ino." She said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"So, how did you get in the tree?" Ino asked as she looked up at the tree branch ten feet above them. "Like this." Naruto said as he sent a **Chakra Chain** and sent it up around the tree branch. The chain then began to shorten as Naruto flew through the air and up to the tree branch.

"That's so cool!" Ino said as Naruto laid on the tree branch. Unknowing to him again, another chain formed and carried Ino up also. "Woah!" Ino said as she landed on top of Naruto.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Ino asked as Naruto held his stomach in slight pain. "It wasn't me, my chains have a mind of their own." Naruto said as he sat up. "I don't believe you." Ino said as she turned her head away. "No one ever does." Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree.

"Hey! What about me!?" Ino asked as the male blonde looked at her. "Don't worry." Naruto said as a chain formed and wrapped itself Ino's waist. It then lifted her from the tree and safely onto the ground. "You're welcome." Naruto said as he walked away.

~X~

Later that day, Naruto is walking home and turned down an empty alley for a shortcut. "I hope Miku-nee made ramen for dinner." Naruto said to himself as he smiled slightly. Just then, the **Chakra Chains** formed again and created a wall to protect him from a flurry of kunai and shuriken.

"What the?" Naruto asked himself as someone dressed as an Anbu with a blank mask jumped down ten feet in front of him. "What do you want!?" Naruto said as twin chains formed behind him, ready to either fight or protect him.

The figure said nothing as the Anbu charged with a kunai in hand. A chain instantly wrapped itself around the Anbu's arm and slammed the attacker into the wall. The second chain impaled the Anbu's shoulder.

" **Get over here!** " Naruto yelled as the chain retracted and the Anbu was sent flying to Naruto. **(I couldn't help myself.)**

Naruto sent a flurry of chains that surrounded the Anbu's limbs. He snapped his fingers as more chains formed and four chains stabbed the Anbu in the chest and stomach. Slamming his right hand into his left palm, the chains slammed the Anbu into the ground.

"Let's see who you are." Naruto said as he walked to the downed Anbu with his chains ready. Lifting the Anbu's mask, Naruto gasped and had tears in his eyes as he saw the person who attacked him. "M-Miku-nee?" Naruto asked as tears began to fall.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I had to. 'He' forced me to. I didn't want this." Miku said as she was crying and began to hug him. "E-Even if I didn't do it, 'he' would've killed me." Miku said as Naruto sobbed into her chest. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Miku said as she passed from the world of the living.

This is the seen Hiruzen and several shinobi came to. Naruto sobbing onto a deceased Miku. "Naruto! What happened!?" Hiruzen asked as he held the five year old. "M-Miku-nee… attack… 'him'!" Naruto sobbed as what he said confused the old Hokage. 'Someone ordered Miku to kill Naruto, and I think I know who…' Hiruzen thought as the five year old cried himself to sleep.

~ **Timeskip: Final Day of the Academy** ~

It's been eight years since the first day of the academy. In those years, Naruto and Ino became best friends. In those years, Naruto got over Miku's death, but it is a sore subject to him. "So, who do you think will be on your team, Ino-chan." Naruto asked as he leaned back in his seat. **(He's wearing Jio's outfit in the Rockbird Arc except the scarf is shorter. If you don't know, look up O-parts Hunter. Everyone else in in their respective pre shippuden outfits.)**

"I hope it's not forehead or Kiba." Ino said as she turned to face her best friend. She and Sakura used to be friends, but then Sakura thought Ino had a crush on Sasuke. In reality, Ino has a crush on Naruto, but is to nervous to tell him.

In fact, she always got jealous when he talked to other females before, even a female instructor! She almost raged when a strange energetic female asked Naruto on a date. **(Wink Wink Nudge Nudge.)** Luckily for Ino, Naruto's **Chakra Chains** sent the female tumbling away. Naruto was greatly confused on why his chains did that.

"I hope I don't get that howler monkey or duckbutt." Naruto said as he was unfazed from the two glares of said academy students. "Alright settle down. Settle Down! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled as the students finally calmed down.

"Alright when I call your name, please come up to take your exam. Akimichi Chouji." Iruka called as the 'big boned' boy walked to the front. After many tries and fails for many students, it was finally Naruto's turn.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to do the **Henge no Jutsu** , **Shunshin no Jutsu** , and the **Bunshin no Jutsu**." Iruka said as the spiky blonde nodded. " **Henge no Jutsu!** " Naruto said as he appeared to look like Iruka.

"Good, now the **Shunshin no Jutsu**." Iruka said as he wrote on his clipboard. Naruto nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Huh? Naruto!" Ino yelled as she was where Naruto was standing. In another puff of smoke, Naruto was back in front of the instructors.

"Good, now finally the **Bunshin no Jutsu**." Iruka said as he looked up from his clipboard. Naruto crossed his middle and index fingers to make a cross hand seal. 'No way! He can't possibly know that jutsu!' Iruka and Mizuki thought in shock as they knew that handsign.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Naruto said as nine other copies of him appeared next to him. "N-Naruto! How do you know that jutsu!" Iruka yelled as he stood up. "Oji-san taught it to me after he saw me having trouble with the regular **Bunshin no Jutsu**." Naruto said, getting a nob from Iruka.

~X~

Later that day, Naruto is training in the forest like he always does. Then he felt a familiar chakra signature. "Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked as he jumped to his sensei. "Naruto! Why are you here!?" Mizuki said as he has a large scroll on his back.

"I always train here, but why do you have the **Scroll of Seals**?" Naruto asked as he glared to his sensei. "Well you see… die!" Mizuki yelled as he threw one of the large shuriken on his back to Naruto.

Then a **Chakra Chain** formed and stopped the shuriken. Naruto then sent multiple chains at Mizuki who couldn't dodge in time. "Now, why do you have that scroll?" Naruto asked as the chains tightened on Mizuki. "I was taking the scroll to Orochimaru-sama!" Mizuki yelled as a chain wrapped around his neck.

"Well, I guess I should take you to Oji-san." Naruto said as more chains wrapped around Mizuki. "Wait! Do you want to know the reason why everybody hates you!?" Mizuki yelled as his last resort.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Naruto asked as a chain covered Mizuki's mouth. "Did you think that after all this time, I wouldn't know why the villagers hate me?!" Naruto yelled as the chains tightened.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't hear 'Demon' and 'Fox Brat'!? I know I'm the **Jinchuuriki** of the **Kyūbi no Yōko**." Naruto said as the chains finally covered Mizuki whole. "I guess it just shows how stupid you are." Naruto said as he jumped away, with the chains dragging Mizuki along the way.

 **Done! I hope you all like this chapter. And for the pairings, I don't have one with Ino. And I think a female Lee is unique. Finally, a female Gaara is a perfect pairing for Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, welcome to the next chapter of the Bloody Chains! I have been thinking about the teams of this fanfiction and I will have Ino and Sakura switch teams.**

 **Anyways pairings will be: Ino, Female Lee, Female Gaara, and Female Haku. I hope you all like these pairings.**

 **Naruto will not just use his Chakra Chains as if since they are pure chakra, it will not work well if he fights a Hyuuga. So I will give Naruto some jutsus, I will have his elemental chakra be fire.**

 **Summary:These chains, they are a gift. I was given this power at birth by my mother. It keeps me safe in this cruel world. The world of the shinobi, now I use this power to defeat those standing in my way. And I won't show mercy to those who cross me.**

 **Naruto of the Bloody Chains**

 **Chapter 2- Genin Team**

It has been a week since Naruto stopped Mizuki stealing the forbidden scroll. In his opinion, he thought Mizuki was stupid for thinking he could get away with it. Anyways, he's spent that time either training, hanging out with Ino, or avoiding Leia.

Right now, he's going to the academy with Ino to get their teams. "So who do you think will be in your team?" Ino said as she looked at her spiky blonde haired crush. "It won't matter as I really don't care." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"Naruto-kun, you won't make anymore friends if you act like that." Ino said as Naruto didn't listen to her. "Let's just hope Sasuke, Kiba, or Sakura will not be on our team." Naruto said as Ino agreed.

As they arrived at the academy, Ino tried to avoid Kiba and Sakura. Kiba pervs on her, Sakura annoys her, and she just doesn't like Sasuke. Naruto is the same. He doesn't like the way Kiba looks at Ino, Sakura screams so much it might burst his ear drums, and he just hates the shit out of Sasuke.

"Out of the way Ino-pig!" Sakura shrieked as she tried to push Ino out of the way. Keyword being tried everybody. A **Chakra Chain** formed as it pulled Sakura up. "Naruto-baka let me down!" Sakura shrieked as she kicked her legs around.

"Ok." Naruto said as the chain disappeared as Sakura landed on her ass. They walked passed her as the two blondes walked into the classroom. "Let's just hope Kiba would leave us alone." Ino said as she sat at a desk.

Before Naruto could sit down, a bark stopped him. "Oi Naruto!" Kiba said as Naruto turned around. "Oh if it isn't Kiba. Do you want a biscuit boy? You want a biscuit?" Naruto said as he reached into his pocket.

"Do you think I'm a dog!?" Kiba said as Akamaru barked as he wanted a biscuit. "Have a biscuit!" Naruto said as he threw a biscuit in Kiba's face. "I fucking hate you." Kiba said as he walked away.

"Alright class. Class! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled as the class shut up and sit down. "Ok Team 1…" Iruka began as Naruto zoned out.

"Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi is Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said as both blondes slammed their faces into the desk as they ignored Sakura's shrieking.

"Team 8 under Yuhi Kurenai is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka said as Kiba looked over at his teammates.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma is Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka said as Sakura began shrieking, Shikamaru began sleeping, and Chouji is eating a bag of chips.

"Alright, wait here for your sensei's to come." Iruka said as he walked out of the room.

~X~

It has been two hours later, the newly formed Team 7 is waiting in the classroom. Sasuke is brooding in the corner, Ino is talking to Naruto, and our blonde protagonist is writing in a small book.

Then the door opened and in walked in a tall jonin with gravity defying silver hair. "Yo!" He said as he waved his hand. Just then a pair of **Chakra Chains** formed and went to the jonin.

The first chain surrounded the jonin and the second one began to spank him… "No no! I'll be on time Kushina-sama!" He wailed as he cried comically.

Ten minutes later, he introduced himself as their sensei and told them to meet on the roof. "Let's go, Ino-chan." Naruto said as climbed out the window as a chain wrapped itself around her waist.

~X~

"Good you two are on time." Kakashi said as the two blondes are on the roof thanks to Naruto's **Chakra Chains**. A few more minutes later, Sasuke came up the stairs as Kakashi finally started talking.

"Well each of you will introduce yourselfs and say likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Alright, Ino you can go first." Kakashi said as the only girl on the team began to speak.

"Well my name is Yamanaka Ino. I like my friends, flowers, a certain boy. My dislikes is a pink banshee, a certain dog, and perverts. My hobbies include gardening, gossip, and hanging out with Naruto-kun. My dream is to become as strong as Tsunade-sama." Ino said as Kakashi motioned for Naruto to talk.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like to train, ramen, and Ino-chan. My dislikes is also a certain pink banshee, dog, perverts, and a duck butt person. My hobbies include training, eating ramen, throwing biscuits at Kiba, and hanging out with Ino-chan. As for my dream, I am not sure." Naruto said as Sasuke was about to begin, but Naruto interrupted.

He walked to the edge of the roof and threw a biscuit. They then heard a loud "Fuck you Naruto!" from down below. Sasuke was about to speak but Kakashi interrupted him.

"Tomorrow you three will have my genin exam. Meet me at training ground 7 at 8 a.m. sharp. Don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke your guts out." Kakashi said as he used the **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

~X~

The next day, Naruto and Ino arrived at the training grounds at 9:58 and already saw Sasuke there. "Morning Duck-butt." Naruto greeted as he ignored the glare from him.

Then Kakashi flickered in front of them with a masked smile. "Hello, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes, the road of life as many twists and turns." Naruto said as in Kakashi's mind, a chibi version of himself waved a flag saying 'Favorite Student!'

"Alright you three, you're job is to get these two bells before this alarm clock goes off at twelve." Kakashi said as he took out two bells and placed an alarm clock on a rock.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there is only two bells." Ino pointed out as Kakashi placed the bells on his waist. "True, so if one doesn't get the bell, you will placed back in the academy." Kakashi said as they were shocked.

"The probability of you passing is 33.33 percent." Kakashi said as he timed the clock. "And the test starts… now!" Kakashi said as the three genin disappeared.

~X~

Ino and Naruto are hiding in some trees as they tried to come up with a plan. "If there is a 33.33 percent chance of passing for each of us. There is three of us, and 3 x 33.33 is 99.99 percent. The way to pass is to work together. Fresh genin can't beat and experienced genin." Naruto said as Ino thought over it.

"It makes sense as if we work as a team, the three of us can get the bells. Sasuke won't work with us though." Ino said as she saw Sasuke attempt to take the bells. "Ino-chan, use the **Shintenshin no Jutsu** to take over Kakashi to hold him off for a bit. Sasuke and I will try to take the bells." Naruto said as he jumped to help his teammate.

" **Chain Style: Multiple Chain Barrage!** " Naruto yelled as he sent around ten chains at his sensei. Kakashi jumped away and Sasuke also jumped away. "I can take him myself!" Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** " Sasuke said as he sent a large fireball at Naruto and Kakashi. Using his chains as a shield, Naruto was able to protect himself as Kakashi jumped over Naruto and went to attack Sasuke.

The jonin landed behind the last loyal Uchiha as he formed his hands in a tiger seal. " **Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!** " Kakashi yelled as he shoved his hands up Sasuke's ass.

The duck butt was sent flying while holding his rear. " **Chain Style: Entangling Chain Wave!** " Naruto yelled as he sent a wave of chains at Kakashi. The jonin jumped in the air to avoid the chains.

As he landed, a trio of chains rushed out of the ground as they wrapped around Kakashi. Just as Naruto was about to walk to the entangled jonin, he was replaced by a log.

"Shit. Where is he… Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled as he rushed to his best friend. "Oh no you don't!" Ino yelled as she slashed behind her with a kunai. Seeing she cut nothing, she turned around to see her sensei.

"Almost Ino." Kakashi said as he activated a **genjutsu**. Ino tried to look away as she was too late. When she looked around, she noticed she was still in place.

"What happened?" Ino said as she looked below her. There she saw Naruto, but he has multiple kunai and shuriken sticking out of him. "This is a **genjutsu** , kai!" Ino said as she dispelled the illusion.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Naruto having a **taijutsu** match with Kakashi. Naruto seemed to be losing as he couldn't get an opening to strike.

Finding an opening, Naruto uppercutted the jonin as kicked him away. " **Chain Style: Chain Blade!** " Naruto yelled as he formed a single chain and sliced at his sensei.

Going to dodge with a kunai, Kakashi was not expecting the chain to miss and wrap around him. "Now Sasuke!" Naruto said as Sasuke jumped over him. " **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** " Sasuke yelled as he sent a fireball at the tied up jonin.

Using the chain to drain his chakra, Naruto was able to make sure that he didn't escape. But he didn't want him to get hurt, so he completely surrounded him with the chain just as the fireball hit.

"We got you sensei." Naruto said as Sasuke panted as he used a lot of chakra. "We need the bells Naruto-kun." Ino said as Naruto lowered the entangles jonin. Right as he let the chains fall back, Kakashi jumped out and slammed his foot into Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino yelled as she ran to her best friend. " **Chain Style: Multiple Chain Wave!** " Naruto yelled as he sent a wave of chains at Kakashi. As Kakashi dodged the chains, he failed to notice Ino throwing a kunai at the bells.

"Move over dope! **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke yelled as he sent a fireball at Kakashi, not noticing Ino behind the jonin. The silver haired ninja jumped over the fireball and Naruto used his chains to save Ino.

 **RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!**

"Well looks like you three failed to get the bells." Kakashi said as he landed on the ground. "No we didn't sensei." Ino said as she held up the bells. "I used a kunai to slice them off as you were busy with Naruto-kun." Ino said as Kakashi sweatdropped as he failed to notice a kunai thrown by a genin.

"Alright, but who will you give the bell to?" Kakashi asked the only female of the group. "Let them have it sensei, another year at the academy won't kill me." Naruto said as Ino was shocked. Not because of what he said, but because he was willing to leave her with the duck-butt.

"You three… passed!" Kakashi said with an eye smile. "But I thought that…" Sasuke trailed off as Kakashi began to explain. "The reason behind this exam was not to get the bells, but to use teamwork." Kakashi said as the genin paid attention.

"As a shinobi, I live by this rule. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who are willing to abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi said as he began to walk away.

"Meet me here tomorrow at eight for your first mission." Kakashi said as he used the **Shunshin no Jutsu**. "Well, I'm gonna celebrate this by throwing more dog treats at Kiba." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Wait up! I wanna throw some to!" Ino said as she ran after her best friend. Sasuke just walked home to brood to celebrate…

 **Done! I hope you all liked this chapter as I tried so hard to plan it out. In other news, as of midnight last night, I AM FINALLY FIFTEEN YEARS OLD! Some of you may not care, but I just want my parents to take me more seriously for my birthday.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all like the pairings in this story. This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all later.**


End file.
